De l'autre côté du miroir
by Saishi-san
Summary: Dumbledore est mort, Rogue et Drago sont partis rejoindre les Mangemorts et ce dernier est en disgrâce. Comment faire pour se racheter quand on est incapable de tuer ? [Suspendue]
1. En fuite

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

**Note :** J'ai réécris cette fic car je n'arrivais plus à l'écrire telle qu'elle était. Pour plus, de détails, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : En fuite

La nuit était étonnement noire pour un mois de Juin. Le ciel, habituellement dégagé, était complètement bouché et la lune et les étoiles restaient obstinément cachées. L'orage n'était pas loin et l'air chaud qui emplissait l'atmosphère devenait à chaque minute plus étouffant. Dans les rues désertes de Pré-au-Lard cependant, un petit vent soufflait doucement, essayant vainement de rafraîchir le village, et seul le bruit qu'il causait par le claquement d'un volet mal fermé perçait le silence. Le calme avant la tempête.

Deux silhouettes surgirent soudain d'un coin de rue en courant à toute vitesse. L'un était grand et avançait à un bon rythme, tandis que l'autre était plus petit et plus fin. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à mettre un pied devant l'autre et trébuchait sans cesse, ce qui ralentissait considérablement leur course. Le plus grand, de plus en plus impatient, le tira par la manche et le força à accélérer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils s'échappent d'ici. Il n'avait vu personne les suivre mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Cela pouvait très bien être un piège.

Tout en courant, Severus Rogue réfléchissait. Le moyen le plus court pour quitter ces lieux était sans hésiter le transplanage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la frêle silhouette qui le suivait tant bien que mal et s'arrêta près d'une boutique miteuse.

"Est-ce que vous savez transplaner ?" grogna-t-il.

Il n'eut droit en réponse, qu'à une dénégation vigoureuse de la tête. Il soupira. La situation se compliquait de plus en plus mais la clé était de rester calme. Paniquer ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et il s'était déjà sorti de bien pires ennuis.

"Vous allez vous accrocher fortement à mon bras droit et ne pas le lâcher quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce clair ?"

Son compagnon de fuite exécuta ses ordres sans demander son reste. De toute façon, vu l'expression de son visage, il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Puis les deux ombres transplanèrent pour se retrouver dans une pièce sombre et étroite. Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, Drago Malefoy osa enfin délaisser le bras de son professeur et alla s'écrouler dans l'unique fauteuil mangé aux mites de la pièce. Il entendit les pas de l'adulte s'éloigner et il en profita pour examiner l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Une table, deux chaises, un fauteuil et deux ou trois placards faisaient office de mobilier. Une petite porte derrière lui laissait entrevoir une salle d'eau minuscule. De toute évidence, ce devait être l'appartement de Rogue. Il ne devait pas être très fortuné pour habiter dans un taudis pareil.

Severus revint dans la pièce, une tasse de thé à la main. Drago en aurait presque ri devant le comique de la scène. Rogue que l'on connaissait pour être le plus antipathique des professeurs de Poudlard venait de lui apporter du thé pour le réconforter ! Mais le regard qu'il échangea avec lui fit disparaître son envie de rire au fin fond de sa gorge. Et à nouveau, tous les évènements de cette nuit revinrent à sa mémoire. Il avait failli à sa mission et la sentence qui l'attendait ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne passerait sûrement pas la journée du lendemain. Dés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait sa défaite, il entrerait dans une colère noire et son ressentiment envers la famille Malefoy grandirait encore plus. Et tout à coup, il pensa à sa mère. Elle n'était plus en sécurité car son Maître donnerait l'ordre de l'éliminer en guise de représailles. Son épouvante dut se lire sur son visage car Rogue, jusque là silencieux, parla enfin.

"Buvez ça, dit-il en lui tendant la tasse. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre mission. Personne ne sera au courant de votre faiblesse. Vous direz simplement que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de le tuer avant mon arrivée.

- Ah oui ? Et vous croyez que ça suffira comme excuse ?!"

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il était mieux pour tous deux que le jeune homme évacue toute la tension accumulée au cours de l'année et le choc que lui avait causé la mort de Dumbledore avant de poursuivre cette conversation. Il avait toujours su que Drago ne serait pas capable de réussir sa mission. Ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Lui, si. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de contenir le trop-plein d'émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Quoi qu'il fasse, il revoyait sans cesse le regard mourant du directeur, la seule personne qui avait été assez folle pour croire en son innocence et lui accorder toute sa confiance. L'étonnement et la déception qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux lui avaient lacéré le cœur. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Tout ce qui s'était passé lui laissait une amère impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'il avait trahi le Maître et avait rejoint le camp des gentils. Sa vie n'était en fait qu'une succession de traîtrises, de retournement de veste. De surcroît, il avait réussi à se faire des ennemis dans les deux camps car il n'était pas plus aimé chez les Mangemorts que chez les membres de l'Ordre. Beaucoup ne lui faisait plus confiance, craignant un nouveau changement. Et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. A vrai dire, en cet instant, Rogue ne savait plus à quel camp il appartenait.

Drago, étonné du silence de Rogue, leva les yeux vers lui et toute sa colère retomba d'un coup. Il lui devait quand même une fière chandelle. S'il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, il ne resterait de lui qu'un corps inerte et désarticulé échoué au pied de la tour, à côté du cadavre de Dumbledore. Son professeur l'avait sauvé de la probable fureur des Mangemorts. Il avait respecté le Serment Inviolable qu'il avait fait à Narcissa dix mois plus tôt. Bien que Drago ait affirmé le contraire à Dumbldore avec force, il y avait toujours eu un risque pour que Rogue feigne de travailler pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne soit qu'un espion, comme l'avaient cru aveuglément les opposants du Maître.

Le Serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa mission se déroulerait ainsi. Il avait pourtant tout planifié avec soin et il n'y aurait pas du avoir d'accrocs. Mais voilà. Drago Malefoy s'était avéré n'être qu'un faible et la mission avait été compromise. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas été assez discret et Potter et ses amis avaient découvert son secret, entraînant la mort d'un Mangemort. Nul doute que le Maître serait furieux, peu importe ce que lui raconterait Rogue.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce et il sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Severus se lève brusquement. Drago sursauta devant ce mouvement inattendu et faillit renverser sa tasse encore à moitié pleine. Sur un ton sec, l'adulte déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et qu'ils réfléchiraient à la situation le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme le suivit sans discuter à travers un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une pièce un petit peu plus grande que l'autre. Un grand lit occupait tout l'espace et malgré le manque de beauté du lieu, il avait l'air suffisamment confortable pour passer une bonne nuit.

"Vous allez dormir ici ce soir, Drago, marmonna Severus. La salle d'eau est…

- Je sais où elle est. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure", répondit-il.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu et les circonstances actuelles n'altéraient en aucun cas ce fait. S'il devait s'occuper de ce gamin pendant un moment, il devrait lui apprendre les quelques règles de politesse à respecter. Il avait toujours été trop laxiste avec Drago et cela avait été une grossière erreur. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus strict, son élève n'aurait pas emprunté une telle voie. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour lui faire des remontrances. Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seul, Drago se dépêcha de se changer et de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Il se rendait seulement compte à quel point il tombait de fatigue et la douce sensation de confort l'emmenait peu à peu vers le domaine des rêves. Il trouvait l'attitude de Rogue assez étrange. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à le voir agir de cette façon envers lui. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, pas fait de reproches et laissé son lit pour aller dormir sur on ne sait quoi, vraisemblablement par terre vu le peu de mobilier.

Après tout, tuer Dumbledore avait peut-être été plus difficile pour lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Rogue avait sans cesse oscillé entre les deux camps et peu de gens devaient l'apprécier pour cela. Et voilà qu'il avait du supprimer la seule personne qui avait cru en lui, à cause du manque de dureté d'un de ses élèves. Drago n'avait été qu'un poids pour Rogue, rien d'autre. Et encore maintenant, alors que la situation était critique, ce dernier pensait encore à lui. La moindre des choses serait de le remercier. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait avant toute chose demain.

La nuit fut très courte et entrecoupée de cauchemars où se regroupaient pêle-mêle des images de Dumbledore chutant de la tour, le visage du Maître qui le regardait tranquillement agoniser avec un sourire glacial ou encore le cadavre de sa mère étendu sur le luxueux carrelage du manoir Malefoy, ses magnifiques cheveux recouvrant son visage cadavérique. Drago fut réveillé par le mince filet de lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre et venait éclairer son visage. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, surtout au vu de tout ce qui l'attendait. Mais il avait échoué et il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes en homme, comme son père le lui avait appris.

L'appartement était désert. Apparemment, Rogue était parti faire un tour. Le Serpentard espérait simplement qu'il reviendrait vite. Il n'était pas très à l'aise ici et craignait à tout moment de voir un Mangemort débarquer en fracassant la porte et lui jeter le sortilège de mort pour le punir de son échec. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se passa et Drago déploya tout son bon sens pour se persuader qu'il était en sécurité pour le moment. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et il put enfin se sentir tranquille. Sur la table, un journal de l'édition du matin était ouvert à la page nécrologie. Un des titres attira son regard.

**20 Juin 1997**

**Coup dur pour le monde des sorciers**

_L'affreuse nouvelle nous est parvenue au cours de la nuit. Hier au soir, un groupe de Mangemorts a réussi à s'introduire dans le château de Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore s'est fait tuer au cours de la bataille. Les circonstances qui ont conduit aux faits demeurent obscures et Minerva McGonagall en personne nous a avoué qu'elle ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pu se passer._

_Nul doute que cette perte plonge le monde magique dans un profond désarroi, Dumbledore représentant la meilleure sécurité possible face à la menace du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

Ainsi, le Ministère était déjà au courant. En un sens, ceci était logique. McGonagall avait du prévenir les autorités sitôt la bataille terminée et la mort de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas rester longtemps ignorée. Cependant, Drago aurait cru que l'article consacré à son décès aurait fait la une et non pas un mince entrefilet dans la rubrique nécrologie. Le Ministère voulait sans doute garder secret tout ce qui concernait les véritables faits. Ou alors McGonagall n'avait fourni qu'une version incomplète de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Après tout, on ne parlait ni de lui ni de Rogue, et pourtant la Gazette se serait léché les doigts de ce ragot si croustillant.

Au retour de Rogue, il bafouilla un vague merci pratiquement inaudible, ne mentionnant pas l'article de la Gazette. Il savait qu'ils allaient très bientôt partir pour se rendre au repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais avant, il souhaitait faire quelque chose. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il se doutait que Rogue ne serait pas d'accord pour faire un détour. Une perte de temps inutile pour un simple caprice, voilà ce qu'il dirait. De plus, Drago n'était pas en position de demander une faveur. Cependant, son projet lui tenait trop à cœur pour ne rien tenter. Et puis il devait savoir…

"Professeur, questionna-t-il. J'aurai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, Drago.

- Avant que nous ne retournions auprès du Maître, j'aimerais passer voir ma mère."

Si la requête le surprit, Severus n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils partirent rapidement. L'appartement de Rogue était situé dans une petite banlieue de Londres alors que le manoir des Malefoy se trouvait à l'ouest, près de Bristol. Le trajet était assez long et ni Rogue ni Malefoy n'étant des expert des transports en communs, le voyage leur prendrait sûrement du temps. Ils devaient s'y rendre par la voie normale car le manoir Malefoy était protégé par de nombreuses défenses magiques que Rogue avait lui-même mises en place à la demande de Narcissa pour assurer sa sécurité, et on ne pouvait y transplaner.

Rogue et lui prirent le bus. Heureusement, il était facile, grâce à la magie, de fabriquer des billets factices. L'argent moldu ne posait donc aucun problème. Pendant le trajet, Drago eut le loisir d'observer les Moldus de très près, chose qu'il s'était toujours gardé de faire dans le passé. Et il se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si inférieurs que ça. Les voir se débrouiller avec tant de facilité sans la magie relevait quand même de l'exploit, même si les moyens employés manquaient singulièrement d'efficacité et de rapidité.

Ils arrivèrent aux environs de Bristol vers 11 heures, et quinze minutes plus tard, ils sonnaient à l'immense portail du manoir. La première chose que remarqua Drago fut l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui signifiait que sa mère était toujours en vie. Toute son inquiétude s'évapora en un instant. Bien sûr, tout était loin d'être terminé mais le soulagement de savoir sa mère vivante était un tel bonheur qu'il en oublia tout le reste.

D'habitude, la pierre noire finement sculptée du bâtiment lui apportait un certain côté majestueux mais aujourd'hui, elle rendait le tout assez austère. Leur majordome vint leur ouvrir, après avoir bien vérifié que le jeune Drago Malefoy était bien parmi les visiteurs puis il les conduisit jusqu'au salon plongé dans la pénombre. Le bruit habituel des serviteurs qui s'affairaient aux cuisines ou ailleurs, brillait par son absence et l'on entendait uniquement le tic-tac incessant égrené par la vieille horloge de famille.

Peu après leur arrivée, Narcissa Malefoy arriva et se précipita sur son fils en le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse dans la minute. Puis, avec un court instant d'hésitation, elle enlaça également Rogue. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, bien qu'un peu gêné. Il comprenait qu'elle lui fut reconnaissante pour avoir veillé sur Drago mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les démonstrations d'amitié. Il la regarda à la dérobée pendant qu'elle serrait à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. Malgré les heures sombres qu'elle avait du affronté au cours de ces dix mois, rien dans son apparence ne le laissait croire. Habillée comme à l'ordinaire d'une élégante robe noire et faisant preuve de sa distinction habituelle, elle gardait cette attitude noble due à son rang qui la caractérisait si bien. Seuls ses yeux légèrement rouges témoignaient de pleurs récents.

"Drago tu es sain et sauf ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? J'ai lu la Gazette et ils disent que…

- Calme-toi, Narcissa, l'enjoignit Rogue. C'est moi qui ai tué Dumbledore donc la mission n'est pas un échec. Ne t'en fais pas pour Drago. Il est en sécurité pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ?!" s'étrangla Narcissa.

Elle commença à se lamenter tout en reprenant son fils contre elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les choses tourneraient aussi mal à l'époque. Et dire qu'elle se croyait tout permis avec sa bande d'amis et sa sœur, tous ces amis qui avait fini Mangemorts, alors qu'en fait elle n'avait fait que suivre les autres et s'embarquer dans des choses dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'importance. Pour elle, adhérer aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait semblé être qu'un jeu, rien de plus. Mais la situation avait gagné en sérieux et en danger. Et maintenant, son mari et son fils se retrouvaient au service du pire mage noir du siècle et risquaient la mort. Tout n'avait été qu'erreurs depuis le début. A cet instant précis, elle maudit sa sœur pour l'avoir entraînée là-dedans, elle se maudit elle et son mari pour avoir été aussi stupides, et elle maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui avoir volé tout ce qui était cher à son cœur.

Elle contempla son fils et remarqua qu'il avait l'air passablement fatigué. D'énormes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et sa maigreur était affolante. Elle n'eut pas été étonnée de le voir s'écrouler dans l'instant. Quelle mère était-elle pour avoir laissé son fils se pourrir ainsi la santé pour satisfaire la cause d'un mage noir aux idées de folie des grandeurs ? Elle aurait du protester et refuser que Drago accomplisse une telle mission. Mais elle avait laissé faire, comme à son habitude. Et cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait bien compris, utilisant cette faiblesse et ce manque de réaction à son avantage. Il détenait à présent son mari et son fils et Narcissa était complètement à sa merci.

Drago se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de sa mère et l'interrompit dans ses gémissements. Il y avait autre chose qu'il devait savoir.

"Où est Père ? murmura-t-il.

- Il veut le garder auprès de lui car il ne juge plus Lucius digne de confiance, émit sa mère entre deux sanglots étouffés. Il est en pleine disgrâce et ce sera un miracle si je le revois vivant.

- Voyons, Narcissa, dit Severus. Ne dit pas de telles choses. Drago et moi allons nous rendre au repaire du Maître pour lui présenter le rapport de la mission qu'il avait confié à votre fils. Nous te tiendrons au courant de sa situation.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas repartir en emmenant mon fils ? C'est hors de question ! S'il retourne là-bas, il se fera tuer ! Il restera ici, tu m'entends Severus ? S'il te plaît…", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton devenu suppliant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus ressentit une once de pitié pour cette femme qui l'implorait de lui laisser son fils. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne ramenait pas Drago, c'est alors qu'il se ferait tuer car le Maître prendrait son absence comme une désertion. Le meilleur moyen de s'en tirer avec le moins de dommages possibles pour lui, c'était de revenir au Quartier Général des Mangemorts et de présenter ses plus plates excuses pour son échec. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme semblait l'avoir compris car il fit asseoir sa mère avec lenteur sur le canapé et lui expliqua ce qu'il convenait de faire tout en la rassurant. Rogue serait avec lui et veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Et puis, il avait de quoi se faire pardonner aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette remarque intrigua fortement Severus. Drago avait donc prévu quelque chose pour se racheter ? Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être mais il reporta la question à plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment et il faisait peut-être ça uniquement pour rassurer Narcissa. En tout cas, son comportement l'étonnait au plus haut point. Depuis la veille, Drago était totalement déstabilisé mais devant sa mère, il adoptait une attitude sûre et calme, comme s'il était tout à fait maître de lui et que la mort de Dumbldeodre ne le touchait pas plus que sa première baguette. Il faisait preuve d'une certaine maturité en essayant de dominer sa peur pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Enfin, quand celle-ci se fut calmée, elle ordonna à la cuisinière de préparer un repas rapide pour tous trois. Severus refusa mais Narcissa le convainquit d'accepter son invitation pour qu'elle puisse profiter encore un peu de son fils. Et puis il aurait été stupide qu'ils reprennent la route le ventre vide. La nourriture préparée au repaire des Mangemorts était de qualité assez médiocre et autant bénéficier d'un bon repas. Ce qui les attendait risquait d'être long et dur à supporter. Mieux valait reprendre des forces. Drago ne put que l'approuver car son estomac criait famine. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille. Quand il y repensait, cela faisait à peine 24 heures que tout s'était enchaîné et que Dumbledore était mort. Le temps lui avait semblé duré bien plus longtemps.

Ils firent également un brin de toilette pour se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée au cours du voyage et Narcissa leur fournit des robes propres. Une heure plus tard, Severus donna le signal du départ et après de longues étreintes avec sa mère, Drago le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient transplaner. Drago se dit en lui-même qu'il serait utile qu'il apprenne ce mode de déplacement au plus vite. Il n'avait pu passer le permis à Poudlard, n'ayant eu dix-sept ans que le cinq Juin. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les cours dispensé par le Ministère lui avaient été d'une grande utilité. Il ne s'imaginait pas effectuer tous ses déplacements à pieds ou avec les Moldus, surtout quand il serait en mission. Le problème, c'est qu'il devrait apprendre seul.

Le repaire étant connu des Mangemorts uniquement, il ne bénéficiait d'aucune sécurité particulière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait juste lancé un sort comme ceux appliqués au Chaudron Baveur ou à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste de manière à ce que seuls ses partisans puissent le voir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait abandonné le premier refuge qui lui avait permis de garder ses forces pour une confrontation avec le Survivant, à Little Hangleton. En effet, le lieu était devenu trop peu sûr, son emplacement étant connu de Potter lui-même. Il avait donc trouvé un nouvel endroit pour se cacher et manipuler dans l'ombre et y avait amené ses partisans.

L'endroit où Rogue et Drago atterrirent était désert et aucune habitation ni aucun signe de la moindre civilisation n'était visible à perte de vue. Il n'y avait là qu'un bâtiment désaffecté en ruines. Le paysage était plutôt désolé, à l'image du bâtiment, et les quelques rares végétaux qui avaient subsisté s'éteignaient lentement, rongés à petit feu par le manque d'eau et la chaleur accablante. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son environnement, Severus prononça rapidement quelques mots : "Morsmordre". Et soudain, la ruine se transforma en une imposante bâtisse assez haute, sans fenêtres et comportant une unique porte, située face aux deux arrivants. Rogue fit signe à son ancien élève de le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Drago était déjà venu ici une fois pour se faire attribuer sa mission, mais cette fois, tout était différent. La peur qui l'avait délaissé pendant la visite chez sa mère revint au grand galop. Ses mains devinrent moites et il eut plusieurs fois du mal à déglutir. L'air, déjà lourd, semblait l'envelopper d'une chape épaisse qui bloquait tout ces mouvements. Il ne dut qu'à une poussée de Rogue de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles et de se mettre en marche tant bien que mal vers l'impressionnant édifice.

Le chemin lui sembla interminable mais ils arrivèrent enfin à la lourde porte en bois noir lui aussi. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Severus tira une petite clé de sa poche et fit jouer la serrure sans un bruit. Drago aurait pensé que l'ouverture de la porte serait longue et compliquée, avec une multitude de pièges et de maléfices à déjouer. Mais non. Il suffisait d'employer une technique moldue tout à fait banale. Tous deux entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir dont ils ne distinguaient pas le bout. Ils continuèrent leur progression, leurs semelles résonnant contre le sol de pierre. La lumière des torches placées à intervalles réguliers projetait leurs ombres vacillantes sur les murs et donnait une dimension inquiétante au lieu. Pendant que la porte se refermait sur eux avec un claquement sec, Drago eut l'impression qu'il ne ressortirait pas d'ici vivant.


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

**Note :** Au précédent chapitre, j'ai décrit la maison de Rogue. Or, on m'a fait remarquer après coup que sa maison était déjà décrite au début du tome 6 et que ce que j'ai écrit ne correspond donc plus avec le livre. Ce n'est qu'un détail mais je préfère mentionner cet oubli.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ

Le couloir conduisit les deux arrivants dans une sorte de hall qui donnaient accès à plusieurs pièces. Au fond se dessinait la silhouette d'un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient les chambres. Le hall était aussi peu éclairé que le couloir mais de la lumière provenait de la pièce la plus proche, l'illuminant ainsi un peu plus. Des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre à travers la porte à demi entrebâillée.

Severus se dirigea dans leur direction, intimant Drago de le suivre d'un geste, et ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce où trônaient quelques fauteuils disposés autour d'un bon feu. A l'évidence, c'était une salle de repos ou de détente. Trois personnes y étaient assises, conversant sur on ne savait quoi. Ils se turent brusquement à leur arrivée, comme si ce qu'ils voyaient les étonnait énormément. Il y avait là une femme et deux hommes. Drago aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. En face de lui, se tenaient sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il détestait profondément, et avec elle, son mari, Rodolphus, et son beau-frère, Rabastan. Tous trois aussi fous les uns que les autres et ayant une confiance aveugle envers leur maître.

De manière générale, Drago n'était pas en très bon terme avec les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment et ceux-ci le traitaient comme un intrus qui gênait leurs plans. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas tué Dumbledore comme convenu les avaient sans doute conforté dans l'idée que le fils Malefoy n'était qu'un faible, indigne de l'attention que lui accordait le Maître. De plus, Drago avait toujours ressenti un certain malaise à leur contact, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'âme pourrie par autant de noirceur. Quand il les avait entendu parler de leurs crimes avec délectation et fierté, il s'était senti pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Et à présent, cette sensation revenait plus forte que jamais. Savoir qu'il était du même côté qu'eux et considéré comme leur égal le dégoûtait. Il avait souvent rêvé de sa vie future avec envie et empressement. Il se voyait déjà pavanant dans son immense manoir aux côtés d'une femme douce et aimante, tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine réforme qu'il pourrait soumettre au Ministère dès le lendemain, une multitude de serviteurs se précipitant pour exécuter ses quatre volontés. Et voilà qu'au lieu d'une vie parfaite, Drago héritait d'une existence misérable de traître, condamné à servir son seigneur sous peine de perdre la vie. Car il le savait. On ne quittait pas Lord Voldemort. Devenir un de ses partisans revenait à passer un contrat du même style qu'un Serment Inviolable.

Le silence régnait toujours dans la petite pièce, la surprise des trois Mangemorts étant encore présente. Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse prononcer un mot, des pas se firent entendre et Drago vit avec horreur celui qui le terrifiait le plus après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Fenrir Greyback, entrer dans la pièce. Greyback était connu pour être le pire des loups-garous car il ne montrait aucune pitié. Il mordait quiconque avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, et il avait une préférence pour les enfants. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de chasser ses proies continuellement. Déguster de la chair humaine était devenue un véritable plaisir et il attaquait autant qu'il le pouvait. Greyback avait ainsi acquis la réputation d'être cruel et violent.

Drago ne l'avait vu que deux fois et ces deux rencontres ne lui avaient pas laissé un très bon souvenir. Entendre sa voix qui faisait plus penser à un animal qu'à un humain, sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et respirer cette odeur de sang et de mort qui se dégageait de lui avait complètement terrorisé l'ancien Serpentard. Face à Greyback, il avait eu l'impression que sa vie était constamment en suspens. Impression renforcée par les regards avides que lui lançait parfois le loup-garou. Drago était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas été retenu par les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Greyback aurait fait de lui sa proie avec empressement. Il faisait donc preuve d'une certaine nervosité quand celui-ci était dans les parages. Heureusement, cela arrivait très rarement.

"Vu le temps que vous avez mis pour revenir ici, je ne pensais pas vous revoir, parla enfin Bellatrix.

- Il était plus sûr de nous rendre ailleurs en cas de poursuite, répondit Rogue de sa voix habituellement doucereuse, une once de menace pointant toutefois dans sa voix.

- Dommage, dommage, lança Greyback, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur gourmande. Je me serais fait un plaisir de vous poursuivre et de vous faire payer votre désertion à ma manière.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Rogue. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite.

- Je faisais mon rapport au Maître sur les évènements d'hier soir. Et d'ailleurs, il attend le tien avec hâte. Tu ne devrais pas le faire patienter plus longtemps. Dans ton intérêt."

Sur ces mots, il sortit avec un sourire froid et peu après, les conversations reprirent. La venue de Greyback provoquait toujours un certain malaise chez l'ensemble des Mangemorts et l'atmosphère s'améliorait considérablement une fois qu'il était parti. Même les plus vantards d'entre eux, telle Bellatrix, gardaient le silence en sa présence. Celle-ci, Rodolphus et Rabastan ne se préoccupèrent plus de Drago et Rogue, qui suivirent le conseil de Greyback et se rendirent dans la salle ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris l'habitude de siéger et de donner ses directives. C'était la salle la plus grande du bâtiment mais elle ne comportait qu'un unique trône destiné au confort du Seigneur Noir.

Avant même que les deux arrivants toquent à la porte pour annoncer leur arrivée, une voix glaciale se fit entendre de l'intérieur, leur intimant d'entrer. Cette voix accentua encore plus la frayeur de Drago, qui était déjà à son comble. Le Maître n'était pas connu pour sa clémence et son ouverture d'esprit. Avec lui, il fallait que tout soit fait selon les ordres, sans aucun imprévu. Et la mission de Drago n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mission conforme aux ordres assignés. Même si le but qui était de vaincre Dumbledore avait été atteint, ce n'était pas Drago mais Rogue qui avait effectué cette tâche. Et le jeune homme se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait son maître. Tuer le directeur de Poudlard n'avait été qu'une épreuve pour tester sa fiabilité et son efficacité pour savoir s'il ferait une bonne recrue. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes que Rogue lui avait dites et celles qu'il s'était répété pour lui-même, son appréhension n'en demeurait pas moins présente.

Malgré ses craintes, il tenta de montrer un visage impassible, prenant exemple sur Rogue. Faire savoir au Maître qu'il était déstabilisé et en proie à la plus grande frayeur de toute sa vie ne ferait que renforcer son plaisir. En effet, il adorait voir ses ennemis mais aussi ses partisans trembler devant lui et courber l'échine pour ne pas lui déplaire. Drago avait vite compris qu'il fallait éviter tout signe de faiblesse pour ne pas accentuer sa soumission et sa dépendance envers lui.

"Maître, fit Severus en s'inclinant, nous sommes venus vous informer de la réussite de la mission. Dumbledore est mort et ne nous ennuiera plus.

- Je le sais, répliqua Lord Voldemort. J'ai bien vu la joie des autres lorsqu'ils sont revenus. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle Drago n'a pas exécuté mes ordres."

Rogue resta silencieux et un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord, si fines qu'on en voyait juste une mince ligne. Drago pour sa part, savait qu'on ne pouvait pas tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était au courant de tout et savait toujours quand on lui mentait. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait si vite découvert la vérité. Et dire que Rogue avait cru qu'il pourrait le berner avec des sornettes. Quel imbécile !

"Alors Drago, ajouta le Lord, qu'as-tu à dire pour justifier cet écart de conduite ?

- M… Maître, balbutia le concerné, je n'ai p… pas eu le temps de… de le faire. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter Rogue. Il m'a empêché d'accomplir ma mission parce qu'il voulait que j'échoue, continua-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus assurée."

Severus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son ancien élève venait de retourner la situation à son avantage en l'accusant, lui, d'avoir compromis sa mission. En son for intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'étonnement mêlé à de l'admiration envers Drago. Dans une telle situation où il commençait clairement à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il avait réussi à faire retomber sa faute sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, le dos de celui qui l'avait débarrassé de sa lourde tâche, en l'occurrence. Le gamin ne manquait singulièrement pas de culot. Il méritait bien son nom de Malefoy !

Voldemort n'eut pas l'air de le croire définitivement mais apparemment, il apprécia le comportement de sa dernière recrue. Le mensonge, la tromperie, la fourberie, voilà ce qu'il aimait. Il sentait que le jeune homme en face de lui avait un avenir prometteur, à condition qu'il soit bien formé. Cependant, il décida de jouer un peu avec lui avant de le congédier.

"C'est peut-être le cas mais tu as quand même fait un faux-pas et cela ne peut rester impuni, Drago.

- Maître, le supplia Drago, je ferais tout ce que vous désirez pour me racheter. Je sais ce que je peux faire pour que vous pardonniez ma faute.

- Ah oui ? répondit Voldemort, l'air légèrement intrigué. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Je vais vous amener Harry Potter. Je sais comment faire. Et croyez-moi, il mordra à l'hameçon."

Voldemort fut quelque peu surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de proposition. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait qu'à laisser faire les sous-fifres pour lui amener le Survivant sur un plateau et il n'aurait plus qu'à le tuer. Il suffirait de placer Drago sous surveillance pour veiller à ce que de soudaines envies de désertion n'occupe son esprit. Severus Rogue ferait entièrement l'affaire. C'était l'un des Mangemorts en qui il avait le plus confiance. Avoir réussi à berner Dumbledore aussi longtemps et avec autant de facilité valait une haute considération. Et puis, c'était Rogue qui l'avait débarrassé de son pire ennemi mais aussi de sa pire crainte.

"Très bien, reprit-il. Cependant, pendant tout le temps que durera cette mission, tu seras surveillé par Severus qui me fera un rapport complet des tes agissements. De plus, je pense qu'avant de te lancer à la recherche de Potter, tu ferais bien de bénéficier d'une petite formation. Ton niveau est faible et il est important que tu apprennes les techniques nécessaires à tout bon Mangemort. Tu commenceras ta mission dans deux mois."

Puis, jugeant que la conversation était close, il les congédia d'un geste et repartit à ses plans pour conquérir le monde.

Rogue et Drago avaient eu une petite conversation après cette entrevue. L'adulte n'avait guère apprécié d'être décris comme celui qui avait usurpé à Drago sa mission et l'avait rendu responsable de son échec. Mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Et de toute façon, Rogue n'avait reçu aucun châtiment donc tout allait bien. La discussion s'était arrêtée là et considérée comme close.

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Drago entreprit sa formation et fut très étonné de constater le nombre de choses qu'il avait à apprendre. Lui qui avait pensé que l'école était terminée pour lui, voilà qu'il s'y remettait, accompagné de surcroît par des professeurs très particuliers. Rogue ne lui enseignait que la pratique de la légilimencie et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour l'ancien Serpentard. Son professeur était loin d'être tendre avec lui et ne lui permettait pas la moindre erreur. La légilimencie, d'après lui, était une science extrêmement difficile à maîtriser et compte tenu du peu de temps dont ils disposaient, chaque séance de travail devait être profitable. On ne pouvait décemment pas espérer que Drago devienne un légilimens accompli dans deux mois mais les compétences acquises lui serviraient amplement pendant un combat, pour deviner les prochains coups de son adversaire, si tant est que ledit adversaire n'ait que de maigres connaissances en occlumencie. 

Cette matière l'occupait trois fois par semaine, le lundi, le jeudi et le samedi. Outre ceci, il avait également des cours de nécromancie le mardi et le vendredi, qui lui serviraient à invoquer des Inferius en combat, ce qui était un atout non négligeable. Cet enseignement était dispensé par Antonin Dolohov, un des premiers à avoir rallié le Seigneur des Ténèbres en 1955. Dolohov était un personnage assez sauvage qui n'aimait apparemment pas les enfants, et dispenser des cours à un jeune apprenti ne l'enchantait guère. Celui-ci effrayait un peu le jeune homme mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui inspirait son troisième et dernier professeur qui se trouvait être Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante bien-aimée. Elle lui apprenait à lancer les Sortièlges Impardonnables le mercredi et le dimanche, chose indispensable pour un futur Mangemort. Lord Voldemort avait en effet remarqué qu'il manquait singulièrement de volonté et de haine à Drago pour lancer ces trois sorts. C'était un défaut auquel il fallait immédiatement remédié et Bellatrix avait été le professeur tout désigné pour cette tâche. Selon les mots de Rogue lui-même, elle était la plus folle et la plus passionnée par les pratiques de la magie noire et elle se trouvait être la meilleure personne pour lui enseigner à tuer, à faire souffrir et à contrôler l'esprit d'autrui.

Chaque jour, il devait assister à un cours et s'appliquer du mieux que possible aux différents exercices imposés par ses exigeants professeurs. Et il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Le temps leur manquait trop pour perdre plus de deux mois à l'éduquer correctement. Le rythme qu'il devait s'efforcer de suivre était tel que Drago était épuisé et tenait à peine debout à la fin de la journée. Mais il supporta sans broncher le traitement qu'on lui réservait, sachant qu'il aurait droit à quelques sortilèges Doloris pour lui remettre les idées en places si jamais il émettait une plainte quelconque.

Le temps passa à une vitesse étonnante et Drago réalisa que sa vie chez les Mangemorts ne se déroulait pas si mal. Il n'était pas dans les petites faveurs du Maître et ce n'était pas non plus la vie de château. Lever à 6 heures, petit-déjeuner infect avec des criminels qui n'étaient pas très causants et entraînement intensif, c'était un programme assez éprouvant. Mais Drago s'y était vite habitué et son esprit s'était endurci.

Il repensait parfois à sa mère et essayait d'imaginer sa réaction si jamais elle le voyait dans une telle situation. Nul doute qu'elle s'effondrerait en larmes et plaindrait son fils adoré qu'elle aimait tant. Mais dans un sens, Drago préférait que sa mère soit loin de lui. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était mis à supporter de plus en plus difficilement son comportement protecteur envers lui. Et enfin, ici, on le traitait en adulte. Ce n'était pas non plus une reconnaissance d'égal à égal mais au moins, on ne le traitait plus comme un gamin pourri gâté.

Penser à sa mère fit remonter à sa mémoire le souvenir de son père. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Drago ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était ici et pourtant, tous les Mnagemorts s'étaient présentés à lui au cours de sa première semaine. Les rares fois où il se demandait quelle horrible chose avait bien pu arriver à son père, il tentait de dissimuler la pointe d'angoisse qui le saisissait en cet instant, au fond de lui et de ne pas paraître inquiété. C'était peut-être ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait et Drago ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir apeuré. Il voulait montrer à tous qu'il devenait fort et dur, même si dans son cœur, il savait qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il était un lâche et un trouillard et il le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cependant, montrer son caractère au grand jour ne ferait qu'accentuer le mépris que certains Mangemorts lui témoignaient.

Drago continuait donc son entraînement en silence, essayant d'enfouir les souvenirs de sa famille au fin fond de son esprit et de les oublier. Ce temps-là était désormais révolu.

* * *

Septembre était arrivé et avait amené avec lui le premier jour de pluie depuis plusieurs mois. L'eau tombait sans relâche et de gros nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus du petit village de Godric's Hollow. Bien qu'on soit encore en plein après-midi, les rues étaient désertes et la plupart des habitants s'étaient réfugiés chez eux ou à l'unique pub du hameau. Dans celui-ci, outre les quelques vieillards du coin – la population de Godric's Hollow semblait être généralement âgée de plus 70 ans – se tenaient trois adolescents, pratiquement des adultes. 

Ils avaient attiré l'attention dès leur entrée car voir un peu de jeunesse en ces lieux était devenu très rare. En effet, Godric's Hollow dépérissait de plus en plus et la population jeune était partie en quête d'une ville plus dynamique et à la hauteur de leurs ambitions, laissant ceux du troisième âge prendre possession du village. Les trois jeunes gens ne désirant pas faire l'objet de tous les regards plus longtemps, ils s'étaient installés à une table disposée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. L'un d'eux tenait une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, datée du jour même. Un article avait attiré leur attention.

3 Septembre 1997

**Ouverture maintenue**

_Hier dans la matinée, Minerva McGonagall, ancienne directrice de Poudlard, a annoncé à toute la communauté sorcière que Poudlard resterait ouvert malgré la mort du directeur et de la peine que cela avait causé aux enseignants et aux élèves. Elle reprendra le poste de directrice et conservera l'enseignement de la métamorphose._

_"Poudlard était l'œuvre d'Albus Dumbledore, nous a-t-elle déclaré. Fermer l'école serait comme le faire mourir une seconde fois et je ne peux m'y résoudre. La moindre chose que je puisse faire pour honorer sa mémoire, c'est de poursuivre son œuvre en maintenant l'école ouverte et en acceptant tous les volontaires."_

_Tout est dit. Espérons seulement que les élèves seront au rendez-vous._

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? dit l'une des trois personnes.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres buveurs. Nous ne devons pas montrer à Voldemort une quelconque faiblesse et garder Poudlard ouvert est une excellente façon de lui rappeler que nous le combattons toujours et que nous ne renonçons pas.

- Bravo Harry ! Bien dit ! s'écria Ronald Weasley, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur d'Hermione Granger.

- Enfin Ron, le réprimanda-t-elle avec un petit soupir d'agacement. Essaie d'être un peu plus discret.

- On devrait y aller pendant que la pluie s'est calmée", dit Harry, coupant court à la dispute qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à éclater entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent au-dehors après avoir réglé l'addition et demandé quelques informations au barman. Puis, le trio parcourut les petites rues toujours désertes, où régnait une odeur d'humidité. Atteindre leur but leur prit une petite demi-heure et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une placette où devait auparavant figurer une maison. Aujourd'hui, on ne distinguait que des morceaux de pierre et de bois parmi les herbes folles qui tentaient vaillamment de repousser sur le sol carbonisé.

L'endroit semblait particulièrement oppressant. Harry s'approcha des ruines, ses deux amis restant légèrement à l'écart. Voir l'ancienne maison qui avait été le foyer de sa famille ainsi réduite en poussières lui portait un coup au cœur mais Harry savait que c'était une étape nécessaire avant d'entamer sa quête des Horcruxes. Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de se rendre là où il avait vécu heureux avec ses parents. Seuls ces vestiges témoignaient de leur existence à présent et il tenait à venir ici pour faire un dernier adieu à ses parents. Car lui-même ignorait s'il ressortirait vivant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Harry foula la terre qui avait autrefois accueilli la maison des Potter et il sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir, ainsi qu'une douleur assez intense. Quand il y réfléchissait, Godric's Hollow n'avait occupé qu'une année de sa vie et seuls quelques maigres souvenirs concernaient cette période. Le jeune homme avait la vague impression de découvrir cet endroit pour la première fois alors que c'était le lieu de ces origines.

Tout à coup, son pied buta sur quelque chose et en se baissant, il vit que c'était un bout de bois qui dépassait du sol. Il le retira avec précaution pour découvrir une plaque en bois écaillé, sur laquelle était inscrit l'unique mot "Potter". Le temps avait pratiquement effacé l'encre mais pas suffisamment pour que cela en devienne illisible. Ce bout de bois avait sans doute été placé sur la porte d'entrée lorsque le couple s'était installé. Harry eut un serrement au cœur en pensant qu'ils ne se voyaient sûrement pas finir à l'état de cadavres quand ils avaient pendu la crémaillère. Dire qu'ils auraient mérité une existence paisible et heureuse au lieu d'être tués par le plus grand mage noir du siècle, Lord Voldemort.

A cet instant, Harry comprit toute l'ampleur de la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme qui lui avait tout pris. D'abord ses parents, puis son parrain et pour finir sa vie. A à peine 17 ans, il devait se résoudre à accomplir une prophétie dans laquelle il serait soit le tueur, soit la victime. Quelle que soit l'issue du combat qui les opposerait, Harry n'en ressortirait pas indemne et aurait à subir le souvenir de cet instant jusqu'à sa mort. Voldemort l'avait privé d'une vie normale et l'avait condamné à porter de lourdes responsabilités pour un adolescent.

L'ancien Gryffondor se pencha et caressa un fragment de poutre noircie qui traînait dans un coin.

_Papa, Maman, vous verrez. Je vais bientôt vous venger et débarrasser le monde du pire fléau qu'il ait eu à porter. Voldemort va payer pour tous ses crimes._

Il se releva et partit avec Ron et Hermione en direction de la gare la plus proche. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était maintenant temps d'agir.


	3. Remords

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Remords

Le temps était beau ce soir-là et la pleine lune se dévoilait totalement, éclairant de sa faible lueur blafarde les pierres noires du repaire des Mangemorts. Au dernier étage, Severus tardait à s'endormir. Sa journée n'avait pourtant pas été de tout repos car Drago avait fait de réels progrès dans son apprentissage de la légilimencie, si bien que lui-même avait du modifié ses défenses et se concentrer plus sérieusement pour conserver l'intimité de ses pensées. Rogue était très étonné des progrès de son élève. Le jeune homme lui avait toujours paru faible et dépendant des autres mais depuis leur retour, il semblait avoir grandi mentalement, comme si son esprit embrumé d'adolescent avait réalisé que ce qui se préparait n'était pas un jeu, mais bien une guerre où tout le monde risquait sa vie avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Et Severus appréciait ce changement. Implicitement, il avait pris la décision de protéger Drago par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était comme un engagement secret pris envers Narcissa.

Quand il y repensait, Severus se maudissait pour sa stupidité. Lui qui avait pris soin de rester seul et de ne pas avoir de relations amicales avec quiconque, le voilà qui se retrouvait à veiller sur le fils d'une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, avec le risque de prendre des coups à la place du gamin. Et tout ceci pour une femme. La femme qui l'avait pourchassé pendant toutes ces années, aussi bien dans ses rêves que dans ses cauchemars. Que n'aurait-il fait pour ne pas lui déplaire ? La voir le supplier en larmes de veiller sur son fils adoré l'avait profondément touché, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Enfin, après tant d'années d'indifférence et de mépris, Narcissa avait besoin de lui et l'implorait de l'aider. Enfin, il avait été reconnu par celle qu'il avait toujours désiré. Severus n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu rendre Narcissa malheureuse. C'est pourquoi il surveillait les arrières de Drago. Pour un amour de jeunesse qu'il souhaitait retrouver.

Désireux de chasser ces tristes pensées de son esprit, Rogue se retourna et tenta encore une fois de trouver le sommeil. En vain. Quoi qu'il fasse, il lui serait impossible de dormir cette nuit, pour la simple et bonne raison que demain, les véritables choses commençaient. En effet, les deux mois échus à Drago pour son entraînement étaient écoulés et il allait se mettre en route pour accomplir sa mission. La première étape consistait à savoir où Potter se trouvait, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Severus avait été chargé de l'aider, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de pouvoir le protéger à loisir et à son insu. L'ancien professeur de potions avait appris que Poudlard était restée ouverte pour cette rentrée mais il doutait que Harry s'y soit rendu pour terminer ses études. Le problème restait de savoir où il se cachait à présent.

Le début de la mission plongeait Rogue dans une certaine nervosité car cela signifiait que la guerre prenait de l'ampleur. Et bientôt, la bataille finale aurait lieu. Et Severus savait qu'il devait choisir son camp au plus vite. Se terrer pendant deux mois au repaire avait été une véritable preuve de lâcheté. Il avait simplement eu peur de la réaction des membres de l'Ordre si jamais il revenait parmi eux en leur disant qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix de tuer Dumbledore. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'aurait cru et il se serait une fois de plus fait rejeter. Et surtout, montrer au grand jour son affiliation serait revenu à signer son arrêt de mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait fait tuer aussitôt la nouvelle de sa traîtrise parvenue à ses oreilles.

Comme Regulus Black, cet homme qui avait retourné sa veste on ne savait pourquoi. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'avait pas fait long feu. Mais Rogue l'admirait pour avoir fait ce que lui n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas choisir son camp. Certains auraient dit que c'était une marque de lâcheté et ils auraient sans doute raison. Mais qui pouvait juger de son attitude quand ils ne savaient rien de sa situation ? Severus avait juste peur de mourir. Il comprenait ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi lorsqu'il avait rallié Voldemort, l'esprit plein d'ambition et de rêves de grandeur. Devenir Mangemort était un pacte avec le diable. La décision était irrévocable, sous peine de mort.

D'un autre côté, il revoyait sans cesse le regard suppliant et presque déçu de Dumbledore quand il l'avait tué. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte de prendre une vie qui troublait Severus à ce point. Cela, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois et son cœur s'était suffisamment endurci pour ne pas faiblir au moment de passer à l'acte, et ne plus éprouver d'éventuels regrets par la suite. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était l'idée qu'il ait déçu Dumbledore, que le directeur ait cru qu'il n'était finalement qu'un traître, comme ce que tout le monde rabâchait sans cesse. Pour lui, montrer à cet homme qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'on disait de lui avait toujours été une chose importante. Ce devait être le seul en ce monde qui lui avait accordé sa confiance. Et Rogue venait subitement de la perdre.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il s'était montré au grand jour en prétendant s'être repenti. Des Aurors s'étaient immédiatement mis à sa poursuite et l'avait arrêté sans ménagements. Par la suite, Rogue n'avait du qu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore de ne pas finir ses jours à Azkaban. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait accordé un court entretien et lui-même ne savait pas comment, mais Rogue l'avait convaincu de sa bonne foi. Sûrement parce qu'il avait toujours inspiré de la pitié de la part de Dumbledore quand il était encore élève. Severus avait très souvent été la cible de blagues plus ou moins innocentes, et celles-ci ne venaient pas toujours des Maraudeurs. Même à Serpentard, il n'était pas très aimé et avait du subir un nombre assez important d'humiliations et de coups bas de la part de ses condisciples. Le directeur ayant toujours été doté d'une âme noble et généreuse, il avait naturellement pris Severus sous son aile, même si celui-ci n'avait pas montré un réel enthousiasme à cette idée. Mais de fil en aiguille, une relation que l'on pourrait qualifier de respectueuse s'était installée entre l'adulte et l'adolescent. Et c'était donc vers son ancien protecteur que Rogue avait cherché le pardon lors de son retour parmi les bons sorciers qui défendaient la justice. Et bien sûr, Dumbledore, trop content d'apprendre que son ancien élève n'était en définitive pas un traître, lui avait ouvert la porte de sortie en s'aidant de ses multiples relations qu'il avait obtenu au Ministère.

Il y avait tout de même eu un procès, le Magenmagot jugeant que l'affaire était trop grave pour se régler aussi facilement. De plus, il fallait fournir une explication plausible à la foule et ne pas la mettre trop en colère en libérant un Mangemort repenti. Et enfin, Rogue avait été relâché et placé sous la surveillance d'Albus Dumbledore, obtenant par la même occasion le poste de professeur de potions. Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, comme le lui avait dit le jury. Qu'il recommence encore à défier la loi et à emprunter le mauvais chemin, et aucune faveur ne serait accordée. La prochaine fois, il n'échapperait pas à Azkaban.

La mort d'un côté, une peine de prison à perpétuité qui mènerait inexorablement à la mort de l'autre, voilà les deux perspectives réjouissantes qui l'attendaient si jamais il revenait aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre. Alors qu'en restant au service du Maître, juste une vie de traître et tueur à exécuter les ordres. Mais au moins, ce serait une vie plus heureuse. Non, décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement ce soir. Ce devait être la chaleur ambiante confinée dans la minuscule chambre et qui donnait à Rogue l'impression de cuire à petit feu qui l'empêchait de prendre une décision.

Il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste rageur et sortit sur le balcon. L'air était chaud mais une petite brise rafraîchissait un tantinet l'atmosphère. Rogue resta un moment les yeux fermés, savourant l'air frais sur son visage. Puis, il les rouvrit et tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. Il aperçut la lune bien visible et repensa alors à Lupin. Vu les relations qu'il avait toujours entretenues avec ce dernier, il s'étonna lui-même de penser à un de ses pires ennemis en un tel instant. Il avait pourtant bien mieux à faire…

Cependant, le souvenir de Lupin fit remonter à la surface tous les autres souvenirs liés aux Maraudeurs, ces adolescents qui lui avaient pourri l'existence. Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à eux tout à coup. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez confus et énervé par la situation actuelle. Et soudain, Rogue prit sa décision. Il repensa à Regulus, à James et à Sirius qui s'étaient opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour finalement rencontrer la mort au bout du chemin. Eux n'avaient pas fui alors pourquoi, lui qui leur était infiniment supérieur, le ferait-il ? Dire qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à dénigrer James, Sirius et Lupin aux yeux de Harry alors que lui n'osait même pas aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions par peur d'y laisser sa misérable vie. Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre à ces hommes d'avoir le beau rôle et de lui donner à lui, Severus Rogue, le rôle du traître. Il en était hors de question ! Son choix était fait et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il le savait au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie en cet instant et s'il pouvait faire la moindre chose pour se racheter, il ne devait pas hésiter.

Le problème qui se posait à présent était : qui contacter ? Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant convaincus qu'il avait trahi leur camp une bonne fois pour toutes et ils ne seraient sans doute pas aussi fous que Dumbledore pour lui accorder une nouvelle chance, surtout quand on voyait comment avait fini le principal concerné. De plus, il devrait redoubler de prudence ici. Il n'avait jamais eu trop de difficultés à cacher ses véritables sentiments aux autres Mangemorts, et même le Maître s'y laissait prendre. Mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Il ne pouvait donc pas espérer d'aide intérieure et devait se procurer un allié à l'extérieur. Un allié qui accepterait de l'aider et de lui faire confiance… Autant dire une tache impossible à réaliser.

Alors que Severus commençait à baisser les bras devant l'immense difficulté que lui demandait son entreprise, il eut alors un éclair de génie. Lupin ! Après tout, il était le dernier des Maraudeurs et bien que leurs relations ne soient remplies que de haines et de mépris, Lupin avait toujours été moins virulent que les autres quand il était dans les parages. Et le loup-garou était comme Dumbledore. Un home généreux avec le cœur sur la main. Il se laisserait plus facilement convaincre que quiconque d'autre.

Bon, il avait fait son choix, il avait son contact. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Maintenant, Rogue devait savoir si oui ou non, Drago était du réellement du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou s'il jouait seulement un rôle pour rester en vie. Si Drago souhaitait faire tomber le mage noir tout comme lui, ils pourraient agir de concert, mais dans le cas contraire, la tâche serait bien plus ardue, car Drago représentait un atout non négligeable. Un adolescent passait plus inaperçu qu'un ancien Mangemort connu des fichiers des Aurors. Le jeune homme avait les moyens de le conduire jusqu'à l'homme dont il avait besoin.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez cogité pour ce soir, Rogue retourna à l'intérieur et s'écroula sur son lit, plongeant immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt, avec la légère impression qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux. Mais l'agitation qui régnait déjà aux alentours de sa chambre lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se lever. Après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse, il alla retrouver Drago dans la salle de repos qui servait aussi de cuisine et de salle à manger. Ils y étaient seuls et après avoir vérifié à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Severus prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait procéder mais le temps lui manquait trop pour qu'il le perde en réflexions inutiles. Il ferma la porte et prononça un mot à voix basse : « Assurdiato »

Si Drago fut surpris de l'attitude de Rogue, il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à avaler la mixture au goût indéfinissable qui faisait office de petit-déjeuner. Son professeur lui avait toujours paru un peu étrange. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Rogue devait sans doute être fatigué par les deux mois d'entraînement intensif qu'il lui avait fait subir, tout comme l'était le jeune homme. Cependant, Rogue avait l'air préoccupé par on ne savait quoi et avant que Drago puisse se poser la moindre question, il prit la parole d'une voix si basse que l'ancien Serpentard dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"Alors Drago, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Très bien, dit celui-ci, pris au dépourvu. Ma mission débute aujourd'hui mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Pour la première fois, c'est de moi qu'on a besoin."

Rogue resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment, lui qui avait toute sa vie été rejeté par son entourage et considéré comme un déchet inutile. Mais savoir ça ne lui apportait pas les renseignements qu'il désirait. Il devait absolument trouver comment faire dire à Drago quel camp il soutenait vraiment, et tout ça sans éveiller les soupçons.

"Et qu'avez-vous prévu pour attirer Potter ici ? le questionna Rogue.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous le dire, répliqua Drago, soudainement assez agressif. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me voliez mon idée et que vous vous appropriez la réussite de ma mission.

- Ce n'est nullement mon intention, assura Rogue qui avait du mal à réprimer son agacement. Je souhaite simplement vous éviter des ennuis et vous aider. Et pour cela, je dois connaître vos projets.

- Et bien, je vais faire semblant de m'être enfui d'ici et je vais prétendre que je veux me faire pardonner et aider à détruire le Maître. Tel que je connais Potter, son bon coeur acceptera mon aide. Je lui assurerais que le moment venu, je pourrais le conduire ici et lui offrir la chance de pouvoir tuer le mal qui menace le monde des Moldus. Alors, il viendra au repaire et le Maître le tuera."

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Severus aurait sûrement éclaté de rire devant la niaiserie dont faisait preuve son élève. Lui qui avait cru qu'il avait mûri au cours de l'été, il se rendait à présent compte qu'il y avait encore bon nombre de choses à améliorer, surtout au niveau de la stratégie. Des cours de ce type auraient sans doute été les bienvenus dans le programme qu'avait suivi Drago, mais il était trop tard. Et dans un sens, qu'il ait un plan aussi peu fiable assurait à Rogue de plus fortes chances de réussir sa propre mission.

Sur ces mots, celui qu'on appelait autrefois le maître des potions mit fin à la conversation en louant la justesse de ce plan. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il avait conclu que mettre Drago au courant de son changement de camp n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Celui-ci avait l'air de vouloir rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'y rester. De plus, il aurait bien été capable de rapporter la trahison de Rogue, ce qui aurait apporté à ce dernier une mort immédiate et un échec qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Non, mieux valait tout garder pour lui et trouver un autre moyen pour contacter Remus Lupin.

Une heure plus tard, tous deux se mirent en route. Après une petite discussion animée, il avait été convenu que Rogue accompagnerait Drago pour l'aider dans ses recherches mais qu'il prendrait soin de rester dans l'ombre si jamais ils retrouvaient Harry Potter. Ils avaient aussi pensé que le meilleur endroit pour commencer leurs recherches restait Londres. Rogue avait prétendu que c'était le lieu le plus plausible mais en réalité, il savait que c'est là qu'il pourrait retrouver Lupin. Et celui-ci pourrait également le conduire à Potter, ce qui satisferait Drago. Rogue avait vite compris les ennuis que son double jeu posait. Bien sûr, il devait aider l'Ordre et donc Harry, mais il devait aussi aider Drago pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il manigançait trop tôt. Et ces deux choses étaient difficilement conciliables.

Enfin, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à ce problème plus tard. Pour l'instant, les deux Mangemorts devaient se procurer un camouflage efficace pour faire leurs recherches dans Londres en toute tranquillité et éviter de se faire arrêter. Ce fut Queudver qui leur fournit la solution. A l'époque où il faisait partie des célèbres Maraudeurs, tous les quatre avaient mis au point un déguisement pour une quelconque blague. Il s'agissait de vêtements qui, si on les mettait, donnaient l'apparence d'une personne tout à fait quelconque au porteur, grâce à une légère modification des caractéristiques morphologiques. Rogue et Drago n'avaient pas besoin d'une transformation complète. Seulement modifier la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, ainsi que leur coiffure suffirait à les rendre méconnaissables et ces vêtements le leur permettrait. Seules des personnes qui viendraient les observer de très près découvriraient la supercherie. De plus, les vêtements étaient équipés d'un sortilège qui faisait que les gens qui les observeraient les oublieraient, sitôt les deux hommes disparus de leurs champs de vision.

Ils se rendirent à la capitale en transport en commun car arriver en transplanant en plein milieu des Moldus ne ferais sûrement pas bon effet. De plus, Drago ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement ce mode de déplacement et Rogue ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un adolescent désartibulé sur les bras

Le voyage se déroula convenablement, même si ils eurent du mal à garder leur sang-froid devant la multitude de policiers qui patrouillaient dans le train. En effet, les Moldus avaient été mis au courant, depuis un an déjà, qu'une grande menace était présente et les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées au maximum. Rogue doutait qu'un seul de ces hommes en armes puisse tenir plus de deux secondes face à un Mangemort confirmé mais le Ministre de la Magie avait bien été obligé de mentir pour préserver le secret des sorciers. Les Moldus se croyaient donc en sécurité alors qu'ils étaient constamment en danger de mort.

Le train entra enfin en gare au bout d'un temps extrêmement long. Les rares pluies qui avaient accueilli Septembre avaient cédé la place à la chaleur étouffante qui avait recouvert l'Angleterre pendant tout l'été, et malheureusement, les compartiments n'étaient pas climatisés. Il régnait donc une température insupportable dans les wagons et c'est avec soulagement que Rogue, suivi de Drago, s'extirpa de ce tas de ferraille brûlant. Pour couronner le tout, les vêtements qu'ils étaient contraints de porter par-dessus leurs propres vêtements – il se pourrait qu'ils en ait besoin - n'étaient pas spécialement adaptés à un temps pareil.

Le voyage mit donc les deux hommes de très mauvaise humeur, et ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une foule compacte sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils devaient aller, ce qui accentua encore leur frustration. Puis, conscients que rester planté sur le quai n'arrangerait rien, ils se mirent en route. Vers Potter et vers l'Ordre. Vers sa seule chance de survie, pensa Rogue.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents et en plus, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Et au risque d'en déplaire certains, je ne pense pas que cette fic sera vraiment remplie d'action au sens propre du terme. 

Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos impressions… J'accepte toutes les remarques.

**Note :** L'idée des vêtements qui modifient l'apparence a été trouvée d'après une invention Alixe : le chapeau change-tête, évoqué dans "Mon sorcier bien-aimé".

**Note n°2 :** Le rythme de publication de cette fiction passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines en raison des examens qui approchent.


	4. La chasse aux Horcruxes

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : La chasse aux Horcruxes

Après avoir quitté Godric's Hollow, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se concentrer d'abord sur les trois Horcruxes restants et de délaisser pour un moment R.A.B et le médaillon de Serpentard. En effet, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune indication sur ce personnage dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et Hermione doutait fort qu'une autre bibliothèque puisse lui fournir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Elle avait également convaincu ses camarades qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier plutôt que sur un ensemble de choses. Les recherches iraient plus vite et leur quête aussi.

Harry avait déjà un indice concernant les trois derniers Horcruxes. D'après Dumbledore, il fallait chercher un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais vu la mégalomanie dont faisait preuve Voldemort, il semblait évident pour Harry que les Horcruxes étaient directement liés aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Cependant, le problème majeur était que le trio ne savait absolument pas comment coordonner leurs investigations. Par où commencer ? Fallait-il chercher quelque chose de précis ? Un certain type d'objet ? Harry se rendait compte qu'il aurait du plus sévèrement insister auprès du directeur pour que celui-ci lui révèle sa façon de procéder. Il n'aurait pas alors été dans le flou le plus total. Chercher les Horcruxes, c'était bien beau mais Harry et ses amis ne pouvaient tout de même pas passer leur temps à faire attention au moindre objet ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs.

Pendant le trajet qui ramenait le trio à Londres, Harry partagea ses inquiétudes avec ses amis. La détermination qui l'avait envahi devant ce qui avait autrefois été la maison de ses parents avait disparu, le laissant désemparé et un brin désespéré par l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

"Enfin Harry, le rassura Hermione, arrête de t'en faire alors que nous n'avons même pas encore commencé à chercher. Si on réfléchit bien, les précédents Horcruxes avaient une valeur particulière pour Voldemort. Tu nous a dis que Dumbledore et toi avez exploré son passé. Avec un peu de logique, on devrait s'en sortir.

- Oh bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira. Mais dans combien de temps ? Ca m'étonnerait que Voldemort nous attende bien sagement pendant qu'on rassemble son âme !

- Il a raison, intervint Ron. On n'aura pas le temps de passer des heures à débusquer le moindre indice.

- Raison de plus pour s'y mettre dès maintenant, conclut la jeune femme. Pour commencer, on va partir sur la piste des Horcruxes liés aux fondateurs, étant donné que c'est notre hypothèse la plus cohérente."

Par la suite, Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle avait pensé aller à la Bibliothèque Nationale Magique. Selon elle, c'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver des références historiques concernant les fondateurs. Ils étaient bien évidemment mentionnés dans l'Histoire de Poudlard mais rien ne spécifiait de leur vie et de leurs actes. Il fallait récolter des renseignements plus complets et la Bibliothèque renfermait très certainement des manuscrits de l'époque, relatant leurs faits et gestes. Cette idée parut très bonne aux deux garçons et tous trois prirent donc le bus pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Celle-ci était bien dissimulée, comme tous les autres bâtiments administratifs de la communauté magique. Harry et Ron n'y étaient jamais allés mais Hermione semblait parfaitement connaître le chemin. Elle les balada à travers les rues de la capitale pour finalement stopper devant un ancien centre commercial. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une apparence pour tromper les Moldus et au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers la bâtisse, leur environnement se modifia et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva devant un grand escalier de marbre menant à un bâtiment gigantesque en forme de dôme. La pierre blanche reflétait les rayons du soleil et donnait l'impression d'être illuminée de l'intérieur. Un petit nombre de gens montaient et descendaient les marches, parfois traînant de gros livres sous le bras.

Hermione sourit à l'attitude de ses deux amis. Son sentiment lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce lieu pour la première fois avait été semblable et cela l'amusait de les voir si surpris et admiratifs devant une bibliothèque. Elle les tira de leur stupéfaction et les amena à l'intérieur. Malgré la chaleur, Harry remarqua avec soulagement que les murs avaient le mérite de procurer une certaine fraîcheur au lieu.

Immédiatement après avoir passé les portes de bois, le trio atterrit dans un hall d'où partaient différentes portes menant à des bibliothèques remplies de livres. Au-dessus de chacune des ces entrées, se trouvait un petit écriteau précisant la nature des livres rencontrés dans cette section. Il y avait absolument de tout. De la cuisine magique aux mœurs moldues, en passant par la magie ancienne. Harry comprenait pourquoi Hermione les avaient amenés ici et pourquoi elle vénérait cet endroit. On y trouvait une telle diversité qu'il ne devait pas être difficile de trouver les informations désirées. Un vrai bonheur pour une jeune femme passionnée par les livres telle que sa meilleure amie.

En face d'eux, il y avait plusieurs guichets qui servaient à orienter les visiteurs dans leurs recherches ou à enregistrer les emprunts de livres dans un grimoire spécifique, toujours selon les explications d'Hermione. Harry, Ron et elle se dirigèrent vers un guichet libre et l'employé leur indiqua une salle à leur droite qui traitait de l'histoire de la magie, de ses origines à aujourd'hui.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les rayonnages étaient très nombreux et occupaient tout l'espace disponible, certaines étagères atteignant même le plafond. Il fallait alors recourir à des échelles pour se hisser au sommet et dégoter les livres désirés. Ceci donnait le vertige à Harry, qui arrêta d'ailleurs de regarder en l'air au bout d'un court moment.

Il y avait tout un pan de mur consacré aux Fondateurs de Poudlard et jeter un œil à tous ces ouvrages leur prendrait certainement plusieurs semaines.

"Ca alors, commenta Ron. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on aurait tant à raconter sur eux !

- Enfin Ron, intervint son amie. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Poudlard était la seule chose qu'ils avaient faite dans leur vie ?! Ces quatre sorciers étaient des génies en leur temps. Il ont sûrement du faire beaucoup de choses utiles pour la société magique.

- Salazar Serpentard, par exemple, a trouvé le moyen de débarrasser le monde des sorciers de tous les Moldus ainsi que de leur descendance, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Très utile vraiment…

- Mis à part ses convictions, on ne peut nier qu'il était un grand mage !

- De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème, reprit le rouquin, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à un Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. L'important est de trouver quelque chose sur eux qui nous mettra sur la piste des Horcruxes. Mais lire tout ça va nous prendre un temps fou, Hermione.

- Pas forcément, expliqua-t-elle posément. Il suffit de cibler nos recherches. Nous savons que Voldemort est quelqu'un pour qui la puissance et le pouvoir sont particulièrement importants. On peut donc se concentrer sur leurs actions d'éclat. Je doute qu'il est choisi un objet quelconque ou ayant servi à améliorer la vie des gens. Je pense que les objets que nous recherchons sont reliés à la puissance magique."

Pas vraiment convaincus, les garçons entreprirent néanmoins de débuter les recherches et bientôt, ils furent tous trois plongés dans un silence pesant. Seule une remarque qui était susceptible d'être une piste troublait l'atmosphère studieuse qui s'était établie à leur table de travail. Au cours de la première heure, ils réussirent à éliminer une grande partie des livres à étudier étant donné qu'au Moyen-Age, la magie avait fait l'objet de telles rumeurs que peu de gens s'étaient risqués à écrire quoi que ce soit sur cette époque de troubles. Ainsi, par la suite, la moindre action magique un peu grandiose et de précurseur inconnu avait été cataloguée comme faisant partie de l'œuvre des fondateurs de Poudlard, ce qui expliquait la grandeur astronomique d'informations que le trio avait découvert à leur sujet.

Toutefois, même si la quantité de travail avait été amoindrie, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de chômer et ils continuèrent leurs recherches plus assidûment que jamais.

* * *

Non loin de là, Drago réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à de tels détails quand il avait élaboré son plan mais il se rendait à présent compte qu'il avait un problème. Comment trouver ce maudit Potter ? Dès son arrivée, il avait envoyé un hibou codé à l'un de ses anciens camarades, Theodore Nott, qui était revenu à Poudlard. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser et bien que son père soit un Mangemort, Nott était retourné finir ses études malgré les évènements de Juin dernier. Drago l'avait appris par le père de celui-ci. Il l'avait entendu parler avec Crabbe et Goyle de leurs fils respectifs. Les fils de ces deux derniers y avaient également été et d'après ce que Drago avait pu comprendre, ceci était pour une raison de sécurité. Apparemment, ils semblaient craindre leur Maître plus que tout et s'inquiétaient pour la vie de leurs enfants. 

Toujours est-il que Theodore lui avait servi pour apprendre que Potter n'avait pas été vu et qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être revenu. Mais s'il n'était pas à Poudlard, où pourrait-il être ? Peut-être chez son ami Ron Weasley… Non, franchement, il n'avait aucune idée quant au lieu où pourrait se terrer son rival et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Comme si le voyage n'avait pas été assez incommodant ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant de complications à peine sa mission entamée ? Et Rogue qui ne proposait rien ! Il allait à tous les coups lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

"Dîtes, s'énerva-t-il. Vous pourriez faire un effort et m'aider un peu.

- Je vous signale que je ne suis là qu'à titre d'observateur, rétorqua Rogue. Si vous voulez mon aide, demandez-moi.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour trouver Potter", marmonna Drago, de mauvaise grâce.

Apparemment, s'abaisser à demander à son coéquipier de lui donner une piste quelconque lui coûtait beaucoup. Cette situation amusa légèrement Rogue. Drago avait peut-être acquis plus de force mentale et physique mais certaines de ses réactions restaient trop enfantines pour que lui-même ou un autre Mangemort lui accorde un tant soit peu de respect.

Rogue prit tout son temps pour répondre, se délectant de l'énervement croissant de son élève.

"Et bien, nous devrions peut-être nous séparer, reprit-il. Vous n'avez qu'à aller au service des transports magiques et demander si Harry Potter n'aurait pas été vu dans le coin. Nous saurons alors sa destination, si c'est le cas, et nous pourrons nous y rendre. Quant à moi, je vais aller jeter un œil aux autres endroits sorciers susceptibles d'avoir subi sa visite."

Drago fut enchanté par cette idée à laquelle il fut étonné de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt. Ils convinrent de se retrouver au soir, au Chaudron Baveur, pour faire leurs rapports. Après les dernières recommandations de Rogue visant à rappeler à Drago qu'il devait constamment garder l'ensemble de ces vêtements sous peine d'être reconnu, ils se séparèrent.

Severus avait attendu ce moment toute la matinée pour pouvoir enfin s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Remus habitait dans un petit appartement moldu dans la banlieue de Londres. Enfin, c'était le cas l'année dernière et il espérait que ce le serait toujours cette année. Il espérait également qu'il ne se ferait pas jeter dehors quand son ennemi découvrirait qui il était réellement, et qu'il aurait au moins une chance de s'expliquer. Dire que le seul espoir de Severus était Remus Lupin, un de ses quatre rivaux, un des quatre hommes qui avaient gâché son existence encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La situation était vraiment désespérée.

Pendant qu'il gravissait les escaliers de l'immeuble, Rogue réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas débarquer chez Lupin et lui révéler son identité en comptant sur son bon cœur pour le convaincre de sa bonne foi. Non, sa prudence – ou son bon sens – lui conseillait de garantir sa propre sécurité avant de se dévoiler. Qui sait si aveuglé par la colère, Remus ne l'attaquerait pas pour le tuer ? Après tout, il avait tué Dumbledore et cette action était difficilement pardonnable. Arrivé devant la porte, Rogue toqua à trois coups discrets. L'attente lui fit craindre que l'appartement soit désert mais après quelques secondes, le bruit caractéristique d'une clé se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage si fatigué qu'on aurait cru le voir défaillir à chaque instant. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus prononcés et ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus parsemés de mèches grises, le vieillissant avant l'heure.

Remus, lui, regardait l'homme qui avait frappé à la porte avec incompréhension. Il ne le connaissait pas et celui-ci n'avait pas de colis. Ce n'était donc ni le facteur ou un vendeur faisant du porte-à-porte.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je viens de la part d'Harry Potter."

Sitôt cette phrase dite, Rogue se maudit pour sa stupidité. Ce n'était pas en faisant référence à Harry qu'il allait réussir à persuader Lupin de le faire entrer. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le visage du loup-garou se ferma encore un peu plus. Severus s'apprêtait à rattraper son erreur quand un poing entra dans son champ de vision, occultant tout le reste. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ni de parer et une sensation de brûlure se fit bientôt sentir au niveau de son œil gauche.

"Ce n'était pas très malin de venir ici… Rogue, dit Lupin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître ta voix ?"

Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Rogue se releva et sortit sa baguette mais Lupin avait été le plus rapide sur ce coup et un Expelliarmus bien placé le désarma.

"Attends, souffla Rogue. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi ? coupa Lupin. Que tu n'as pas vraiment tué Dumbledore ? Ou bien que tu as agis contre ta volonté, une fois de plus ! Tu es un traître. Tu as toujours été un traître Servilo", siffla-t-il, la haine et le dégoût déformant ses traits.

La douleur le fit tressaillir un court instant. Il l'avait frappé, lui qui était toujours calme. Si même Lupin, qui pourtant avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas participer aux moqueries de James et Sirius, se mettait à l'affubler de ce surnom et à se montrer violent, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être très remonté après lui. La tâche se révélerait bien plus ardue qu'il ne le croyait…

"C'est Malefoy qui aurait du le tuer. Je te jure que j'étais du côté de Dumbledore mais j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Remus ! C'était ça ou ma couverture tombait à l'eau. Et les morts auraient alors été plus nombreuses…"

Plus que la tirade véhémente, ce fut l'emploi de son prénom qui intrigua Remus. Rogue avait toujours traité ses ennemis avec mépris et n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, appelé l'un des quatre Maraudeurs par son prénom, ce qui aurait signifié une quelconque reconnaissance. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Cette idée prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son cerveau et Remus commençait à douter. Lui-même avait été de ceux qui faisaient confiance à Rogue car Dumbledore ne se serait pas fait avoir par les mensonges d'un Mangemort. Et un Serment Inviolable expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Conscient qu'il faisait sûrement la plus grande erreur de sa vie, il intima à Rogue d'entrer dans son appartement, sans toutefois abaisser sa baguette. Des éclaircissements étaient indispensables. Il serait toujours temps de conduire Rogue au Ministère plus tard. Oui, rien ne pressait, du moins pour le moment.

Lupin referma la porte et fit signe à son ancien camarade de classe de prendre place sur le canapé. Lui-même resta debout pour bien montrer qu'il ne baissait pas sa garde. Le silence s'éternisait mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue n'y tint plus et entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il expliqua comment il s'était retrouvé contraint de faire le Serment Inviolable, comment il avait tenu Dumbledore au courant des agissements de Drago et comment il en avait été réduit à le tuer. Tous ces évènements n'étaient qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances et lui-même était le premier à le regretter. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il fait disparaître la seule personne qui croyait en lui ? Et si vraiment Rogue était un Mangemort, serait-il revenu à Londres ? Peu à peu, Remus finit par acquiescer sur ce point. En effet, Rogue n'était pas aussi stupide. Cependant, certains points restaient obscurs.

"Mais si Dumbledore savait tout, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté Drago pendant qu'il le pouvait encore ? interrogea Lupin.

- Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Drago irait au bout de sa mission ! A cause de son manque de clairvoyance, il a signé sa perte. Et je ne savais pas ce que le jeune Malefoy projetait réellement de faire. Crois-moi, je suis revenu parce que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je veux juste racheter ma faute en vous aidant à vous débarrasser du Seigneur… de Voldemort", ajouta Rogue.

Ces mots finirent de convaincre Lupin. Le fait que le Mangemort ait prononcé le nom de son Maître signifiait qu'il ne le voyait plus comme tel. D'aucuns diraient que ce n'était qu'un indice très insuffisant mais lui le crût. Ou tout du moins décida-t-il de lui accorder sa confiance pour le moment. Remus hocha la tête et Rogue sut qu'il venait de se faire un allié. Finalement, peut-être que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Rogue retrouva Drago au Chaudron Baveur, à l'heure dite. Le visage du jeune homme ne reflétait aucune émotion et il ne put donc savoir si il avait appris une ou deux informations intéressantes. Toutefois, une fois installé et quand il eut appris que son professeur avait fait chou blanc, Drago s'empressa de lui narrer par le menu ce qu'il avait appris. Il semblait en effet que Harry Potter avait été vu et qu'il se trouvait actuellement à Londres. L'employé qui l'avait informé ne savait pas exactement où mais c'était vers les beaux quartiers résidentiels. 

Rogue réfléchit rapidement. Dans ce coin-là, il n'y avait qu'un bâtiment pour sorciers : la Bibliothèque Nationale Magique. Et cette information ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'il savait de Potter. Pourquoi, alors qu'il en avait terminé avec l'école, allait-il s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, l'endroit de Poudlard qu'il évitait le plus au monde ? Malgré ses réticences, Rogue conclut que cela valait le coup de voir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Restait à décider de la façon de l'aborder. Il était hors de question que ce soit Rogue qui y aille. D'abord parce que leur relation n'était faite que de haine et Potter n'accepterait même pas de l'écouter. Et ensuite parce qu'un allié lui suffisait amplement pour le moment. Drago devrait donc entrer en contact avec Harry. Ce dernier ferait sûrement une halte au Chaudron Baveur. C'était le seul endroit où dormir quand on était un sorcier, jeune et sans pièce d'identité qui plus est. Tous deux retournèrent donc là-bas, attendant la venue de Potter.

* * *

"Toujours rien ! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! 

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Parle moins fort. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans une bibliothèque, pas à la foire.

- Désolé, bougonna l'intéressé. Mais avouez que c'est rageant de ne rien trouver. Nulle part, on ne fait mention d'objets spécifiques.

- Peut-être que nous nous trompons, intervint lentement Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? dit son amie.

- Et bien, nous sommes partis sur la piste des fondateurs parce que l'un des Horcruxes est le médaillon de Serpentard. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort est le descendant de Salazar. Alors peut-être qu'il a choisi cet objet pour cette raison, et non parce qu'il appartenait à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il, les Horcruxes manquants sont à rechercher dans le passé de Voldemort et non dans des livres historiques."

Un long silence suivit ces mots, chacun réfléchissant à la justesse de cette proposition. Ce fut Hermione qui, la première, approuva vigoureusement l'idée. Elle tenait la route et vu leur échec sur leur piste précédente, ce que proposait Harry avait de grandes chances d'être correct. Ils discutèrent ensuite de ce qu'il convenait de faire et optèrent pour la solution d'Harry. Inutile de perdre plus de temps à potasser de vieux livres s'ils avaient effectivement fait fausse route.

"Vu que j'ai étudié en long et en large la vie de Voldemort cette année, reprit Harry, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver ces fameux Horcruxes.

- D'accord mais je propose qu'on se plonge dans tes souvenirs demain, fit le rouquin. Pour ma part, j'ai les yeux qui peinent à rester ouverts.

- Tu as raison. On devrait aller prendre des chambres au Chaudron Baveur. Tom nous connaît, il ne posera pas de questions gênantes sur le pourquoi de notre présence ici."

Tous trois rassemblèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction du pub sans se douter une seule seconde qu'on les y attendait déjà.


	5. Premier contact

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Premier contact

La nuit était tombée sur Londres et au Chaudron Baveur, l'agitation des fins de soirée avait fait place à un grand silence. Ce calme fut soudain troublé par le grincement d'une porte et des bruits de pas se firent bientôt entendre dans le corridor. Peu après, une ombre s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui portait le numéro 11. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir et la main gauche pressée contre son flanc portait à croire qu'elle était blessée. Elle toqua et après un temps interminable, la porte s'ouvrit. Avant même que les occupants de la chambre ne prononcent un mot, la silhouette s'écroula sur le sol, laissant place à un silence stupéfait.

Non loin de là, dans la chambre numéro 24, Severus attendait. Drago et lui avaient mis beaucoup de temps à établir un plan mais finalement, il avait été décidé que Drago se présenterait sous sa véritable identité. S'il entrait en contact avec eux par le mensonge, le trio n'en aurait que plus de mal à le croire. Et pour rendre son histoire encore plus crédible, l'adulte lui avait infligé quelques blessures très minimes. Ainsi, Drago passerait facilement pour quelqu'un qui s'était échappé et avait été pourchassé. Severus espérait simplement que le jeune homme n'en ferait pas trop et surtout, qu'il ne révèlerait pas sa présence, sinon, les soupçons d'Harry reviendraient au grand galop et ils se feraient sûrement arrêter avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le temps passa et la porte de la chambre restait obstinément fermée. Aucun signe de Drago et pourtant, cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il était parti. Se forçant à ne pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il continua à patienter tant bien que mal, son inquiétude grandissant de minute en minute.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la chambre 11, il régnait une atmosphère indescriptible. Quand Ron avait ouvert la porte et vu la silhouette choir, sa première réaction avait été de se précipiter à son secours et de la soigner si besoin était. Mais à la vue de la chevelure blonde et de ce teint pâle si connus, il avait vite déchanté et son visage s'était teinté de mépris, mais également de colère. Harry et Hermione s'étaient alors approchés à leur tour et leur réaction avait été similaire. Ils avaient tiré Drago de son évanouissement feint assez brutalement, en ayant préalablement pris soin de le priver de sa baguette, et ils l'avaient questionné avec dureté, balayant ses jérémiades d'un geste, signifiant ainsi qu'ils ne croyaient guère à son histoire d'évasion, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione remarque qu'il était effectivement blessé. Ceci calma un peu les trois adolescents mais ils n'en perdirent pas moins leur réserve. Ils connaissaient Malefoy depuis trop de temps pour se laisser berner par son soi-disant repentir. Les questions reprirent, moins virulentes mais toujours aussi sèches.

"Comment t'es-tu enfui du repaire de Voldemort ? l'apostropha Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'homme à accepter que l'on quitte ses partisans du jour au lendemain. Si, comme tu le dis, tu as choisi de venir dans notre camp, je m'étonne que tu sois encore en vie.

- Je me suis échappé alors que j'accomplissais une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, gémit le blond. Rogue me surveillait mais j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui sans trop de dommages.

- Et où est-il maintenant ? intervint Hermione tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami. Le visage d'Harry s'était en effet fermé dès que le nom de Rogue avait été prononcé et l'on sentait aisément toute la haine qui se dégageait de lui en cet instant précis. Il t'a peut-être suivi, à moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un subterfuge pour tromper notre vigilance…

- Crois-moi Granger, si j'avais pu éviter de revoir vos têtes, je me porterais bien mieux. J'étais blessé et je me suis réfugié au Chaudron Baveur. Je vous ai vu arriver et j'ai compris que vous représentiez ma seule chance pour sauver ma peau.

- Justement, qui te dit que l'on ne va pas te laisser à tes propres soucis simplement pour avoir le bonheur de contempler ton cadavre ?

- Parce que vous êtes de gentils Gryffondor, Weasley, dit Drago en se tournant vers Ron. Votre bon cœur vous empêche de m'abandonner."

Sur ce point, Harry devait bien admettre que Malefoy n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bien que durant toute sa scolarité, le garçon qui lui faisait à présent face ait été son pire ennemi, il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas venir à son secours s'il s'était vraiment rebellé contre Voldemort. D'abord, tout allié n'était pas négligeable, et ensuite parce qu'il revoyait sans cesse son mouvement sur la tour. Drago avait commencé à baisser sa baguette. Ce n'était pas un tueur et la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'avoir grandi avec un père pour Mangemort. Son caractère influençable avait fait le reste et Harry ressentait de la pitié, ajoutée au mépris qu'il lui accordait autrefois. Il avait pitié de Malefoy et il savait que s'il ne l'aidait pas, le souvenir de sa mort pèserait sur sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Beaucoup trop d'innocents étaient déjà morts à cause de lui et plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça, même si la victime était son rival de toujours.

Sans demander l'avis des deux autres, il s'avança vers Drago et reprit la parole.

"C'est décidé. Tu resteras avec nous et tu seras en sécurité. Nous t'amènerons à l'Ordre pour qu'ils te surveillent car j'ai mes propres affaires à régler. Par contre, je ne prendrais pas le risque de te rendre ta baguette. Après tout, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy", ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Sans prêter attention à l'attitude surprise de ses deux amis, Harry garda son regard planté dans celui de Malefoy, guettant un signe d'approbation. Finalement, celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva de la chaise où le trio l'avait installé de force à son arrivée. Son plan marchait à merveille, du moins pour le moment. L'ennui, c'est qu'il allait devoir rester avec les trois jeunes gens sans possibilité de prévenir Rogue. Et il était désarmé. Enfin, il avait gagné la confiance du Survivant, c'était toujours ça de fait. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de dépendre de Potter. Drago avait l'impression qu'il se faisait un plaisir de le sentir impuissant et incapable de se débrouiller seul, et de lui dire qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins un fardeau pour eux. En clair, il le rabaissait et dans d'autres circonstances, Drago lui aurait fait payer son affront. Mais là, mieux valait se montrer humble et fautif, d'autant plus qu'il était censé être assez blessé pour être dans l'incapacité de se battre.

Ignorant tout de ce qui se venait de se dérouler, Rogue ne tenait plus en place. Mais que pouvait bien trafiquer Malefoy pour rester aussi longtemps absent ?! Pendant un instant, il crut que peut-être, son élève s'était fait démasquer et neutraliser mais il rejeta cette possibilité. Au cours de l'heure écoulée, pas un bruit de combat, de sorts échangés ou d'appel à l'aide n'était venu troubler le silence.

Décidant qu'il ne servirait à rien de continuer à veiller, Severus se coucha et s'endormit comme une masse, non sans avoir placé des sorts autour de la porte, qui le préviendraient de toute intrusion nocturne.

Severus fut brusquement tiré du sommeil par le brouhaha qui provenait de l'allée encombrée du Chemin de Traverse. Constatant qu'il était largement temps de se lever, il s'extirpa du lit et après s'être vêtu de ses vêtements de camouflage, il descendit dans la salle du pub, où quelques clients prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir autour d'une table Malefoy avec Potter, Granger et Weasley. Il ne semblait pas être attaché ou menacé, ce qui l'intrigua d'autant plus. Rogue se débrouilla pour passer à côté d'eux et il put entendre une ou deux bribes de leur conversation.

"Bon alors c'est clair, Malefoy ? Seul l'Ordre décidera si on peut te faire confiance ou pas. Dans ce dernier cas, on te livrera au Ministère.

- Je préfère la prison à la mort"

Heureusement que ses cheveux dissimulaient en partie son visage, car sinon, l'un des trois Gryffondor auraient aperçu son expression stupéfaite. Rogue ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago avait donc réussi à gagner suffisamment la confiance de Potter pour que celui-ci lui donne une chance. Finalement, le plan de l'ancien Serpentard avait des chances de fonctionner malgré toutes les faiblesses qu'il présentait. Cependant, Rogue se demandait ce qui pouvait rendre Drago si confiant. Après tout, s'il échouait, ce serait Azkaban. Savait-il vraiment ce que son acte allait lui coûter en cas d'insuccès ? Enfin de toute façon, ce n'était plus le problème de Rogue. Et dans son intérêt, mieux valait que cette mission échoue…

* * *

Une fois la note réglée, Harry et les trois autres quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur en transplanant. Drago avait en effet appris à maîtriser ce moyen de locomotion pendant sa formation de Mangemorts. Même si Harry et lui n'avaient pas le permis, et malgré les protestations d'Hermione, il fut convenu qu'ils transplaneraient quand même pour cause d'urgence. Prendre le train ou le bus prendrait trop de temps. 

C'est donc aux alentours de 10 heures qu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Ils espéraient que l'Ordre au complet n'y serait pas car il semblait plus facile au trio d'annoncer le retour de Drago et de convaincre petit à petit leurs alliés, plutôt que d'essuyer un refus catégorique de l'ensemble des membres. Heureusement pour eux, dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Molly Weasley et Remus Lupin. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée et Molly se précipita sur son fils, Harry et Hermione pour les serrer dans ses bras. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué Malefoy, qui restait prudemment en retrait. Remus, lui, restait silencieux.

Les embrassades terminées, Molly s'apprêtait à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient au Terrier alors qu'ils avaient bien dit qu'ils partaient pour une durée indéterminée, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs, quand elle vit enfin Drago. Son étonnement fut si grand qu'elle en perdit la parole. Remus, qui sentait venir l'explosion de colère, intervint :

"Molly, je suis sûr qu'ils ont une explication à nous proposer. Pourquoi ne nous asseyons-nous pas pour les écouter ?

- Oui Mrs Weasley, dit Harry. Asseyez-vous et écoutez-nous avant de vous énerver. Malefoy est ici avec nous car il s'est enfui de chez les Mangemorts. Il recherche notre protection et je ne peux pas la lui refuser avant d'avoir déterminé si oui ou non il est sincère.

- Ensuite, on s'est dit que c'était à l'Ordre de décider si on lui faisait confiance ou non et on l'a amené ici, conclut Ron tout en regardant sa mère d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous venez d'amener un traître dans ma maison ? grinça celle-ci. Il est hors de question qu'on lui accorde la moindre chance. C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore a fait et regardez où ça l'a mené ! " explosa-t-elle enfin.

Remus se taisait toujours. Il comprenait la raison du geste d'Harry car il avait fait la même chose avec Rogue. Mais par contre, il trouvait la présence de Drago ici plus que suspecte. Cela devait faire deux jours qu'il avait revu Rogue et il ne lui avait pas parlé d'une quelconque évasion. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle de ça, et vite.

A côté de lui, Mrs Weasley s'était calmée et avait accepté d'écouter Drago raconter sa mésaventure, muni d'un air particulièrement misérable censé attendrir la mère des rouquins. Même si cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la bonté naturelle de Molly reprit très vite le dessus et elle leur prépara un petit-déjeuner consistant, sans se soucier de leurs protestations clamant qu'ils avaient déjà mangé au Chaudron Baveur. Elle prévint également Arthur d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre au soir, pour s'occuper du problème de Malefoy.

La journée passa assez lentement. Chacun se taisait, ne sachant comment se comporter vis-à-vis des autres. Molly était toujours assez remontée et Remus était plongé dans un profond silence depuis leur arrivée, posant parfois son regard sur Drago. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir assez mal à l'aise. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était à la merci de cinq sorciers, non quatre – il éliminait Mrs Weasley, ne la considérant pas comme très dangereuse – et que sa survie et la réussite de son plan dépendait de sa capacité à convaincre les adultes qui seraient présents le soir même. Mais s'il avait réussi à rallier Harry à sa cause, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Un échec signifierait des représailles, et si Drago n'était plus là pour les subir, le Maître s'en prendrait à sa mère. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas.

La conversation démarra enfin avec Harry qui s'informa sur le devenir des autres membres de la famille depuis qu'il les avait quitté début Août, interrompant Drago dans son cheminement. Molly leur apprit alors qu'Arthur était toujours au Ministère et devrait d'ailleurs bientôt obtenir une nouvelle augmentation pour l'énorme travail qu'il fournissait ; la boutique de Fred et Georges fonctionnait à merveille, bien qu'ils aient récemment subi une petite inspection du Ministère pour une farce qui aurait eu quelques conséquences chez les Moldus ; Bill essayait tant bien que mal de vivre avec sa minime lycanthropie et Lupin l'y aidait d'ailleurs beaucoup, ainsi que sa femme ; Charlie et Percy continuaient à travailler normalement, le second avec plus d'acharnement que jamais pour se faire bien voir du Ministre ; et enfin, Ginny était parti à Poudlard pour terminer ses études. Malgré toutes les véhémentes protestations de sa mère à ce sujet, la benjamine des Weasley avait convaincu sa mère qu'elle serait bien mieux à Poudlard. Ici, elle n'était d'aucune utilité à l'Ordre et mieux valait compléter sa formation de sorcière pour être capable de combattre correctement les forces du Mal.

A la mention de Ginny, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais il se garda bien de le laisser paraître. Lorsqu'il était venu au Terrier en Août pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, ni lui ni Ginny n'avaient fait allusion à leur rupture en Juin dernier, bien qu'Harry ait souvent lu une once de reproche dans ses yeux, les rares fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il comprenait sa réaction. L'avoir rejetée parce qu'elle risquait d'être en danger à cause de lui était la seule excuse qu'il avait pu. Mais surtout, il savait que si elle combattait à ses côtés, il s'inquièterait pour elle, elle s'inquièterait pour lui, et cette distraction pourrait leur être fatale. Il s'était forcé de penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et ne comptait pas revenir en arrière. Cependant, rester sans nouvelles d'elle le gênait. Elle lui manquait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait plus voir d'êtres chers mourir par sa faute. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à persuader Hermione et Ron de ne pas se mêler de tout ça, il fallait au moins que Ginny ait une chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

La décision de l'Ordre fut prise le soir même. Après un très long interrogatoire, Drago fut jugé comme suffisamment digne de confiance pour ne pas être livré immédiatement au Ministère. De plus, ce garçon pourrait leur être utile car il devait savoir bon nombre de choses sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. L'endroit où il se cachait, la disposition des lieux, les protections magiques mises en œuvre, le nombre exact de Mangemorts en état de livrer bataille… 

A la fin de la réunion, Arthur annonça donc que Drago était placé sous leur protection, à condition qu'il reste constamment sous surveillance et qu'il soit toujours accompagné par au moins deux personnes en cas de déplacements à l'extérieur. Il devrait également leur confier sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé plus sûr. Drago accepta, conscient que c'était sa seule chance de poursuivre et de mener sa mission à bien, en espérant que Rogue trouverait une excuse plausible à servir au Maître pour expliquer cette attente. Puis, une fois que le jeune homme eut quitté la pièce, Harry décida de révéler la tâche qui lui incombait désormais, à savoir, retrouver les quatre Horcruxes manquants pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il parla aussi de R.A.B qui était apparemment lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais dont l'identité restait toujours un grand mystère. Mais malheureusement, personne dans l'Ordre ne savait de qui il s'agissait.

Quelques jours après cette réunion, Remus se rendit au Chaudron Baveur, où Rogue avait conservé sa chambre en attendant de voir la suite des évènements. La discussion qui s'ensuivit permit à Rogue d'apprendre que Drago était surveillé par l'Ordre, mais il n'arriva pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, être surveillé compromettait sa mission mais en même temps, son plan, si stupide soit-il, fonctionnait.

Conscient que Lupin avait à présent des doutes sur son repentir, il lui expliqua toute la situation. Il n'avait pas révélé pour qui il penchait réellement à Malefoy par mesure de prudence. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il choisit de taire les véritables intentions de ce dernier. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pour le moment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Drago ne représentait pas un danger pour eux à l'heure actuelle, et il serait toujours temps de clarifier la situation si cela dégénérait. Et ensuite, s'il parlait, cela signifiait l'échec. Et l'échec signifiait la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire d'inévitables représailles sur l'entourage de Drago. S'il se moquait bien du sort de Lucius, il craignait pour la vie de Narcissa. Mieux valait donc garder le silence jusqu'à ce que parler devienne vraiment indispensable.

La voix de Remus le tira de ses réflexions.

"Dis-moi Severus, connaîtrais-tu quelqu'un dont les initiales sont R.A.B ? J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'était un Mangemort."

R.A.B. Ces trois lettres firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Rogue. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'arrêta. Voilà si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Car oui, il savait très bien qui se cachait derrière ces trois mystérieuses initiales. R.A.B n'était autre que Regulus Black. Il ne se rappelait jamais de son deuxième prénom mais cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'inconnu de Remus était le petit frère de Sirius Black. Un Mangemort qui avait subitement choisi de fuir Voldemort pour finalement rencontrer la mort au bout du chemin. Il avait repensé à lui la semaine dernière et voilà que Lupin lui en parlait. Résistant à l'envie de questionner son visiteur plus avant, il secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Tout était encore si flou et parler de lui aurait fait remonter des souvenirs à la surface que Rogue préférait oublier. Du moins pour l'instant. Oui, il en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent tout simplement. 


End file.
